The Selection
by Crimson Flares
Summary: Thirty-five girls. A chance of a lifetime. A crown. A gorgeous, to-die-for prince. Everything a girl can hope for: the life of a princess. But for Mikan Yukihira, this opportunity is a nightmare. She never wanted to leave her home for the things she never wanted. See how she goes through this new life and slowly uncovers the secrets that the palace holds. #04
1. Introduction to the Selection

**The Selection**

Inspired by "The Selection" of Kiera Cass.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hey guys! This story is _The Selection_, as you can see. It is an actual series by Kiera Cass but I mixed a twist of Gakuen Alice and my own style with it. There are some parts which I borrowed from the actual series, and I disclaim disclaim them as mine. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No, no, _The Selection_ isn't mine! :) The series belong to the awesome Kiera Cass. And neither do Gakuen Alice, it belongs to the great Higuchi Tachibana! :)

* * *

"... And now, may we announce the beautiful, Selected girls who shall compete for our dear prince's heart!" Narumi Anjo winked at the camera. Mom squealed in admiration.

"Anna Umenomiya of Seika, 4!" A picture of a cute, pink-haired girl with clear freshwater-blue orbs popped in the screen.

"Alexandra Mitsuya of Renfields, 4!" A girl with unruly hair of blonde curls came smiling on the screen, her blue-gray eyes shining.

"Nonoko Ogasawara of Chemia, 3!" A girl with blunt-banged dark blue hair and navy blue eyes beamed from the screen.

"Luna Koizumi of New Flourish, 2!" A stunning woman with a beauty mark by her jaw appeared with a beautiful smile. She had cold, snobbish blue orbs and perfect blonde hair.

I stared at the 'gorgeous' Prince Natsume, expecting him to be attentive, and found him yawning, not at all paying attention. Though not noticed by most, I saw his mother, Queen Kaoru, elbow him. His younger sister, Princess Aoi, nudged him and he struggled to not roll his eyes.

"Natsumi Hanazono of Miyuki, 5!" Another beautiful girl-who was yet simpler and more radiant than Luna- smile. She had raven hair and soft ice-blue eyes. The prince turned his eyes to the screen and his eyes widened a bit. Just a teeny,microscopic, bit.

"Mikan Yukihira of Sakuragi, 5!" A picture of me- beaming, looking perfectly happy and beautiful- flashed upon the screen. This time, an explosion of cheers, wails and cries erupted upon the whole city and the next thing I knew, the entire neighborhood was trespassing our property and hugging- or more like choking- me.

* * *

How did I end up being a Selected? Oh yeah. It all started 2 weeks ago.

_I hid in my room, which didn't stop the chattering from being heard by me, but at least it stopped mom from bugging me about "just filling up a single form"._

_I tried to think of some ideas to debate against her arguments. So far, my solid collection are honest opinions... which I know very well that won't sway her stubbornness even a slight bit. I sigh, trying to be more creative. I'm used to quarreling with my mom due to both of our obstinacy, but not as heated as our argument this time. I didn't want to sign up. I don't care about being a royal. I don't want to be a One. I was fine from being a Five, which was three steps from the bottom of the caste system._

_Mikan," Mother called. I turned to look at her, who seemed to be unable to contain herself. "Would it kill you to just fill up a single form? The Selection will not only be a wonderful opportunity for you, but for all of us."_

_I sighed audibly. Honestly, I think that filling out that form might actually be something close to death. Actually, the Selection is more of a competition All females, who are single, ages 16–20 are sent an application to fill out- which I don't want to- and return to the State Providence Offices along with taking a photo. Participation isn't mandatory, so it isn't necessary to fill it out if you don't want to. And I really didn't, but since mom exists, I had to. The government says that they pick randomly, but to ensure that an ugly girl isn't picked, it is rumoured that they go through all the photos and find the prettiest ones. That's what I heard anyway._

_"No, mom."_

_I woke up on the sound of mom's footsteps entering my room. Seriously, exactly when I wake up?_

_"Mikan," Mom said. I grumbled something unintelligible. She knew whenever I was still asleep or not. I sat up, trying to finger comb my hay-stacked auburn hair._

_"Yes, mom?"_

_"Let you and I make a deal."_

_"A deal?" What kind of deal?_

_"**IF** you try, even just try and fill the form," She bit her lip and smiled at me. "Your father and I spoke last night, and we decided that you're old enough to go on your jobs alone. You play the piano as well as I do, and if you'd try a little more, you'd be nearly flawless on the violin. And your voice, well, there's no one better in the province, if you ask me. So, honey... Are you in or out?"_

_I was shocked. Speechless. We weren't rich and we had needs, no room for wants, yet they'll let me take the half and save it? Oh, I love my parents so so much. I returned mom's smile sincerely._

_"Alright, Mom. I'm in."_

* * *

In a matter of seven days, I would be off to the Capital of Alicea, to Alice City. I would start to live and learn to be a princess I can only dream to be, to compete for a crown I don't need, and to win a the heart of a prince I don't know.

I'm going to miss everything- my mother, my father, my old jobs, my sister, my brother, my caste*, my best friend... everything.

My mother, Yuka Yukihira, who always knows what's best for me.

My father, Izumi Yukihira, who is always proud of me, no matter what happens.

My older brother, Akira, and my younger siblings, Kaori and Youichi, who are always there to support me.

WHAT WRONG TURN DID MY FATE COME ACROSS TO?!

Oh well. I guess it can't be avoided. My fate is twisted. Sigh.

This week was full of officials swarming into our house to prepare me for the Selection. There was an obnoxious woman who seemed to think I'd lied about half my application, followed by an actual palace guard who came to go over security measures with the local soldiers and give our home a once-over. Apparently I didn't have to wait until getting to the palace to worry about potential rebel attacks. How wonderful.

We got about two phone calls from a woman named Serina Yamada- who sounded very calm, yet businesslike at the same time- wanting to know if we needed anything. So far, my favorite visitor was a beautiful, lovely woman with layered pink hair. Her name was Misaki Harada. She came to measure me about my new wardrobe. I wasn't sure how to feel about wearing dresses that were as formal as of the queen's, but I do look forward to a change.

The last of these visitors came on Wednesday afternoon, two days before I leave. He was in-charge of going over all the official rules with me. He was incredibly skinny with greasy black hair that was smoothed back, and he kept sweating. Upon entering the house, he asked if there was some private place we could talk. It was my first clue that something was going on.

"Well, we can sit in the kitchen if you would prefer it," Mom suggested, pouring Skinny some tea. He dabbed his head with the handkercief and looked over at Kaori.

"Actually, any place would be fine. I just think you might want to ask your younger daughter to leave the room."

Wait wait wait. What could he possibly say that will not be nice for Kaori's ears?

"Mom?" She said, showing off her puppy eyes to our mom. Mom sighed, and patted Kaori's head.

"Sorry, Riri. Don't you have an unfinished artwork up there? You've been neglecting your painting a bit these days, sweetie."

"But mom-"

"Let me accompany you to your room, Riri," I offered, trying not to look at the tears welling up in her eyes.

By the hall where no one could hear, I whispered, "No worries, Kaori. Onee-chan will tell you every single detail about it later before she sleeps. Now go to your room and do what mama says. Okay?"

To her credit, she didn't ruin our cover by jumping up and down like usual, but instead smiled and dragged herself to her room.

Back to the kitchen, Mom and Skinny were having their second batch of tea. I poured a cup for myself and sat across Skinny. He had a stack of papers and a pen laid out next to another folder with my name printed on the cover. He arranged his information neatly and spoke.

"I'm sorry to be this secretive, but there are some things I need to address that are quite unfit for your ears like your adorable Kaori's-" He nodded his chin at me and smiled. "Who looks almost exactly like her."

"Oh, they get that a lot." Mom gives a proud beam.

"Miss Yukihira, I know this might sound a little harsh, but as of last friday, you are now considered property of Alicea. You must take care of your body from here on out. I have several forms for you to sign as we go through this information. Any failure to comply on your part will result to your immediate disqualification from the Selection. Understood?"

I nodded. Even mom did.

"Very good. Let's start with the easy stuff. These are vitamins. Since you are a Five, I assume that you may not have access to proper nutrition. You must take one of these each day. You're on your own now, but at the palace you'll have a lot of somebodies to help you." He passed a large bottle across the table to me, along with a form I had to sign to say I have received it. "I have with me your health form from your doctor. It seems that you are in excellent health, except that you haven't been sleeping very well."

I chose to lie. A little. " Umm, I... just excited, you know! It's been a little hard to sleep with all the stress these days." It was almost the truth. The days were whirlwinds of stress with all the preparations being made.

"Ah. I see. Well, I have here some aids to help you with sleeping if you need them. We would want you well-rested."

Whether I want it or not, I had to take it, since mom exists and currently is here with us in the room.

"Moving on. Now, I know this is too personal, but I have to discuss it with every contestant, so please don't be shy." He paused. "I need confirmation that you still are... a virgin."

Upon the word, I nearly puked and mom's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. SERIOUSLY? So this was why Kaori needed to leave?!

"Are you serious?" I choked. Why didn't they at least send a woman, like Misaki or Serina-san...

"I'm afraid so. If you are not, then we need to know immediately."

Eww. I hate this kind of talk. And with my mom in the room, for crying out loud! "I know the law sir. Of course I am!"

"That's good to hear, my if you were found lying..."

"Please sir, Mikan never even stayed near to a boy at least with two feet distance."

"Exactly," I said, praying for this topic to close.

"Very good. I only just need you to confirm your statement." I rolled my eyes but I beyed. I was glad Alicea existed, considering that this very land had nearly been turned to rubble, but these regulations were starting to make me feel like I was suffocating, like there were invisible chains keeping me down.

"I need to go over the rules with you. They are very straightforward,and you shouldn't have a hard time complying. If you have some, speak out the questions now if you please."

He looked up to make an intense eye contact with me. I swallowed my bile.

"I will," I mumbled.

"You cannot leave the palace grounds of your own accord. You have to be dismissed by the prince himself. Even the kind and queen cannot force you out. They can tell the prince that they disapprove of you, but only he can make the decision on who leaves and who stays.

"There is no timeline set for the Selection. It may last for days, weeks, months, or could also probably stretch into years. This would test the prince's decisiveness as well."

"Years?" I asked in horror. Isn't that way too much? The thought set me on edge.

"Not to worry, dear. The prince isn't likely to drag it for a very long time. But the prince never really interacted with many before, so it might take a while for His Highness to know you better. But if he chose to take it that way, you will be required to stay for as long as the prince makes his choice about you."

The fear I felt must have made its way to the nerves on my face, because mom reached for my hand and patted it soothingly. Skinny, however, was unfazed.

"You do not arrange your schedule with the prince. It should be he who would arrange them with you. If he seeks for it, then he will arrange a one-on-one company with you. If you are in a larger social setting, that is different. But you do not go to him without invitation. Understood?"

"So far, I do."

"Good. Moving on. No one wold really expect you to easily get along with all the other thirty-four Selected girls, but you are not to fight with them or sabotage them. If you are found laying hands on one of your fellow contestants, it will result to your instant elimination from the Selection.

"Only only romantic relationship will be only with the prince. If you are found breaking this rule, the offense is considered treason and is punishable by a death penalty. If you are found breaking a written law, you shall receive the punishment set for that offense. Being a Selected does not put you above the law._  
_

"You must not wear any clothes nor eat any food unless it is set by the palace. This is a security issue and will be strictly enforced. On Fridays you all shall be present for all Alice Capital Report broadcasts. On occasion, but always with warning, here will be cameras or photographers in the palace, and you should be courteous and-"

"Okay, okay, okay, Mr. Skinny. What are the other essentials?"

"Your family shall be compensated for every week of your stay in the palace. Other things about this shall be explained before you leave."

He handed mom a slip. I didn't bother see the digits, but mom's expression told me that it was enough for a year of needs. And a little of wants. Money for princessing in the palace. Cool.

"Should you make it to the top 10, you shall be considered as an Elite. Once you reach that status, you shall be required to learn about the lifestyle of a Queen. You are not permitted to seek further details before that time.

"From this moment on, you are officially a Three."

Mom and I choked.

"A Three?!" Mom exclaimed.

"Yes. Twos and Threes do fine, but Fours and below tend to struggle with their lives after the Selection. If you are Chosen, you and your family shall all be Ones as part of the Royal Family.

"Ones," The word was faint upon my mom's lips.

"Any more questions?"

"...none."

"Good. I shall be taking my leave then... but one last thing. This isn't exactly a rule or whatsoever, but it would be unwise if you ever would dare turn the Prince down on anything. Anything he asks of you, do _not _turn him down."

The door closed. Mom was humming. I was quiet.

Never turn the prince down on anything?

I don't understand. No, not at all.

* * *

Soooo, there you go~ :) What do you guys think? Please present me with reviews! It's my birthday on... somewhere this week ;) I hope you enjoyed! And again, I disclaim.

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. **Do you want me to make this a Non-Alice story or an Alice Story? I personally think this story would be better with Alices, but I'm asking for your thoughts too :)

**2. **What is a BETA?

**3. **Am I a bad author?

LOL. OTL Loves and kisses from me ◕.◕

R&R~


	2. Flying to Alice Capital

**THE SELECTION**

**G.A. Version by Crimson Flares**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **No, no, _The Selection_ isn't mine! :) The series belong to the awesome Kiera Cass. And neither do Gakuen Alice, it belongs to the great Higuchi Tachibana! :) BTW, my notes are beloooooow.

* * *

Hey, it's Friday.

Yeah, it's Friday.

Wait, what? It's Friday? Already?

I sighed. Yes, it's Friday and I can't do anything to oppose reality.

I sighed once more and took a long, warm bath. After doing so, I dressed myself in the day dress Misaki gave me- well, she asked what I'd like and she had it delivered the day after she came. It was what we should be wearing on the day of our leave so that they will recognize us quickly, and the color must match as of the one of our provincial flower's.

My dress was made of soft, shimmery cloth in a light orange color, almost melting to peach. It had pretty little sequins on the hem, and by the right chest was a spiral of tiny gems in tropical colors. On my head was a cute country hat and on it's ribbon was an Orange Blossom, Sakuragi's flower. On my feet were simple peach doll shoes.

It looked simple, but I thought it was enough for me to look like a princess, judging by the look on Kaori's, Mom's, and Dad's faces when they saw me. Youichi though, kept his cute composition and watched at me as if I were a repetition of a Tom and Jerry episode.

"So, how do I look?"

"Onee-chan, you look very pretty! I thought I could only dream of those dresses like that!" Kaori gushed, taking me in from head to toe.

"You look absolutely lovely, sweetie," Mom gave a proud smile. Dad was smiling too, with the same pride as of mom's. It was almost funny, seeing as both of their eyes had the same gleam.

"You're a princess enough, Mikan. Surely the prince won't fall at first glance?" He remarked.

"He would fall, dad. Literally, down to the pits of the Earth's steamy, melting core. Then I can go back home in peace."

"That's too mean, princess. Give 'em a chance."

"Daddeeeee! I'm not a princess too?" Kaori wailed. Everyone (except for Youichi) smiled, and Dad patted her head.

"You _are _a princess too, Riri-chan." He said. She smiled.

"Even better- you are a _queen_." I added. She beamed and hugged me.

"How about you You-chan? What do you think of Onee-chan?"

Youichi scrunitized me with his bored eyes, and finally, the 13-year-old said,

"Hn, you look like a fat orange hag."

"Youichi!" Mom hushed. I giggled at the young boy, knowing when he was lying and when he was not. Right now, his mouth was looping into a smirk. I patted him, and received a rare smile- and no more signs of slyness! But... well yeah, a little.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. We turned around as the newcomer welcomed himself in. I found Kaori, Youichi and myself in the arms of our brother.

"Akira-nii!" I shrieked in surprise

"Nii-chan I missed you!" Kaori yelled on his chest.

"Haha. Missed you too."

* * *

We set off for the square shortly after Onii-chan came home. He was a sculptor, and he wasn't home at all times although he comes back in his free time. Each of the Selected were given a send-off party in her home province today, and of course, I wasn't looking forward to mine. I mean, all those people there watching- or probably glaring- while I stood awkwardly beside the mayor, Shuichi Sakurano, and his lovely wife, Shizune Yamanouchi Sakurano. It all was so ridiculous.

I was glad that my brothers and sister were beside me the whole time and our parents behind, or I might have ran back home from the people's attention, like the little coward I was. Kaori was trying- and was (thank god) succeeding in injecting her enthusiasm in me. We ended up singing the National Anthem when we reached the square.

I never noticed that Mayor Sakurano was already speaking in the stage with me until Shizune-sensei patted my back gently. I snapped out of my trance and struggled to keep a straight face; it looked like that the _whole _of Sakuragi province came to see me off. Or maybe just see what the great deal was. Standing on the tall stage gave me the ability to see the boundaries of the different castes*(see below). Margie Stein was a Three, and she and her parents were glaring daggers at me. Tenshee Klic was a Seven, and she was blowing me kisses. The upper castes looked as me as if I 'd have stolen something from them. The Fours and down were cheering for me- me, a plain ordinary Five who had just been elevated by about two levels up. I became aware of what I meant for everyone here- which is to be a representation for something I couldn't, and wouldn't name.

I tried focusing on the citizens' faces, trying to absorb their excitement. But... epic fail. It just made me even more jittery. But I held my head high anyway, half-hoping that the dagger-glares can pierce through me. As in right. NOW.

Mayor Shuichi was speaking with pride.

"-and Sakuragi shall be cheering their all for you, Lady Mikan-chan, the beautiful daughter of Yuka and Izumi Yukihira!" Sure... wait, what? The speech is done? Ugh! I should've paid more attention... sigh. Such the idiot I am.

"Would you like to say something, Mikan-chan?" Mayor asked. I turned to him, then to the waiting crowd. I smiled the biggest.

"Oh my gosh! I just... I'm just too overwhelmed to say anything! I'm utterly speechless! And... I can't wait to meet the other Selected girls _and_ the _gorgeous _Prince!" And unfortunately, I forgot the _prince_'s name... doesn't matter to me anyway.

"You call that speechless?" I heard Youchi mutter behind me.

The crowd was cheering and orange blossoms were everywhere; in the air, on the ground, in my hair, on Mayor's nose... he sneezed through the crowd's noise, and I was the only one who heard. I silently snickered.

It was time for goodbyes. Mom was crying, Kaori was bawling, Dad and Akira-nii were sadly smiling, and Youchi looked down.

"Take care of yourself, okay honey?" She hugged me gently, and my own tears couldn't hold back anymore.

"Yes mom."

"O-onee-chan... I'll miss you..." She threw herself on me.

"I will miss you too, Riri, but I promise I will be home soon," _When the prince falls to the Earth's core, _I added in my mind.

"Stay happy, stay Mikan, don't change, okay?"

"Yes, Nii-san."

"Be a good princess, okay honey?"

"I promise, dad." After hugging Nii-san and dad, I kneeled down to level with Youichi.

"Don't scare people off with your ghosts, okay, You-chan?"

"Hn. People piss me a lot." I smiled and kissed him forehead.

And finally, time to set off for the airport. The crowd was still cheering as I entered the car with my aide, Andrea.

* * *

I was the first one here in the airport, and I was nervous.

NOT.

I am NOT nervous.

I'm just having a seriously silent full-panic attack on the spot. That's different, right? Well, what if the other Selected girls were much prettier than me? I'm not saying that I'm pretty, but! What if? Even in just the picture, they already were very gorgeous. What if I wasn't part of their kind? I mean, me, the plain ugly clumse, while they, beautiful and perfect? What if they were girls with mean attitudes? Oh no, what if they-

A sudden squeal of excitement cracked me out of my trance.

It came from a radiant raven-haired girl, who was running forward to meet me. And when she did, she gave me an overwhelming bear hug. I recognized her as... um... Ha! She's...

Well, I forgot who. I just hugged her back anyway.

"Mimi, are you planning to choke her to death?" A blonde, who was walking behind her, said. The raven, _Mimi, _released me and smiled apologetically.

"Oh, sorry, Yukihira-san!"

"Oh no!" I smiled, bigger than my usual smile. "I love bear hugs. And please, it's Mikan."

She beamed, then turned to the blonde. "Xandra! You-"

"-Don't call me that!" They said together, and also laughed at the same time. I giggled with them. After the merry moment, they introduced themselves.

"My name is Natsumi Hanazono, but please, no honorifics and call me Natsumi-"

"I call her Mimi. I'm Alexandra Mitsuya, but it's Alex please. Are you an alice, Mikan?" She asked, while _Mimi _groaned.

"Oh, yes! I have the Nullification Alice," I say. "Hopefully the other Selected are alices as well? And how about you?"

"Well, I think they all are alices too," Natsumi answered. "I possess the Light Alice."

"I hold the Ice Alice," Alex said.

As we talk, I took the time to glance at their outfits. Natsumi wore a long-sleeved red polo shirt that she had folded up to the elbows, cute denim shorts, and dark boots. Her provincial flower, a blue rose, was clipped on her hair with a blue beanie. Her hair was naturally straight, and permed tendrils framed her face. She had side bangs, and her twine fell down up to her waist. She didn't need too much accessories to match her blue rose. Her azure eyes were already enough to match.

Alex, meanwhile, had a black vest over a white shirt, black shorts, and a pair of dark boots as well. Blonde tresses curled down 'til the middle of her back, still at its elegantly unruly state. Her flower was a Red Blossom, tucked by a red clip. Black, white, and red, the combination was nice; it matched as well. The buttons on her vest were red, and the same color went with the accessories.

"Do you guys know who else we'll be riding the plane with today?"

"Yeah. Luna Koizumi, Anna Umenomiya, and Nonoko Ogasawara. And look, Nonoko and Anna are already coming."

Nonoko and Anna made their way to them, smiling as they come. I beamed and held out my hand for a shake.

"Hello, I'm Anna Umenomiya, a Cooking Alice." She had a pink hanging shirt and jeans, with fuchsia low-cut shoes and a pink gerbera daisy on her hair. She shook my welcoming hand.

"Kyah! Really? That sounds great!" I nearly screamed in excitement.

"Make me some chocolates!" Natsumi and Alex said, both of their eyes shining.

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara," Nonoko said, when it was her turn. "I'm a Chemistry Alice." She wore a violet dress and purple flats. On her blue hair was a pretty purple hibiscus. She shooked my hand as well.

All the attention instantly diverted into her.

"Nonoko." I said, bearing my eyes heavily on her.

"Make us a potion." Natsumi spoke seriously.

"A potion that would control our sweet addiction." Alex said.

"Please, please, Nonoko, please!"

Nonoko and Anna giggled and was about to say something when Koizumi Luna, the last of whom we were waiting for, entered as if she were on a runaway.

She walked with grace; Alex's face nearly wrinkled into a grimace. Luna was more like sashaying now, and I thought she looked like a blackberry. Or a black lady.

She wore a beautiful black dress that hung to her curves, and had a lot of black accessories on. She wore heels; 4-inch black stilettos that I would surely stumble with if I wore them. Her lips were colored in rich scarlet and her face was beautifully painted with makeup. Her strawberry-blonde layers- which was decorated with a black carnation- bounced as she moved, and the coldness in her eyes were the only things that kept her from being too pretty. It wasn't like they weren't beautiful; her icy pair of orbs just spelled her attitude.

"So _you," _She said, nodding her chin up in Natsumi's and my direction. "Are the lowly Fives I would unfortunately fly with today?"

* * *

Minutes later, the plane was high up the air already, Nonoko, Anna, Natsumi, Alex and I were in a corner, while Luna was on the Vanity room. For more make-up, I think.

"She's got the nerve," Natsumi silently cursed. "Being a 'lowly' Five is better than having an 'oh-so-high' caste with _that _attitude of hers."

"And look at that face!" Alex swore something. "She looks like a clown that had make-up and plastic surgery."

"I wonder what her alice is," I wondered aloud. Natsumi answered me.

"I don't like her alice either. Soul-sucking Alice."

All of us turned our head to her. Apparantly, the four of us- Anna, Alex, Nonoko and me- didn't know that.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"How'd you find out?"

"I just did."

We wanted to go further our heated discussion about Luna, but she sashayed in from the Vanity room to here. We fell into silence, until Nonoko suddenly popped a question.

"Natsumi and Alex, why on earth did you break the rule?"

"Hm? What rule?"

"Our outfits must match our flowers! Are you crazy?"

"What? Oh. Actually...It's why I didn't tell Misaki what the provincial flower is."

"... are you freaking kidding me."

* * *

The air was silent as we walked in the distance when we landed. Bodyguards were at our every side, committed to their job from protecting us from what I'd call "nothing". I mean, aren't they too... ah, never mind.

As the doors opened, my ears were met by excited, earsplitting shrieks from the people of Alice Capital. A path of a golden carpet waited for us to step on its lush felt, and people were kept from it by probably a Barrier Alice. Now that the doors have open, I can hear the shrieks more understandably.

"Ohmygooooood! It's... it's... LUNA KOIZUMI, be my-"

"Nono-chaaaan! Marry me inst-"

"Mi-chan! MIKAN! OI!"

"It's Natsumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! That girl who looks like the lost-"

"Alex! Freeze me with love and-"

"Annnnnna! BE MY BANANA!"

I thank my lucky stars that Luna had the guts to step out and come out front, catching most of the crowd's- especially the men's, the perverts' and the pedophiles'- attention. Her bust was quite a size, I noticed, and a lot of the said people had their attention on the... soft things on Luna's chest. Good thing I didn't ask for a tight-fitting dress.

And so, I noticed something. Boards, tarpaulins, signs... they had my name on it, though it wouldn't match the number of how many Luna's got. But still! Holy harp (don't ask, I just though it rhymes), I've got admirers too! Kyaaaah! I'm jumping with joy inside, you know? Those smiles stuck to those faces as they struggled against each other to see us- I returned the gesture happily, forgetting about riding the plane again and fly home and live normal again, which I was just planning about approximately seven minutes to go.

"Mikan-nee! Onee-sama!" I heard a little girl's voice call. I looked around to find the voice's owner, and successfully found her perched on her father's shoulders. She was around five or six, I think. Hovering above her head, being waved by her little arms, was a piece of white cloth with words written, "BRUNETTES, WE RULE THE WORLD! YEAH! GO, MIKAN-NEE-SAMA!"

I smiled at this girl who was beaming back at me. Then I noticed. Our hair was the same shade of brown, naturally permed at the bottom, AND pig-tailed high up by orange ribbons! And no, my hair isn't pig-tailed right now, but the way hers was _was _how I did mine in my childhood! Okay, okay. I gotta get this girl's name. Not caring that my companions were on forward, I ran to the little girl, removed her from her daddy's shoulders and hugged her. The aforementioned sweet one hugged me back.

"I always wanted to meet you since I saw you on the teeveee, nee-chama."

"Really? That's so sweet of you!" I shifted to get a good look on her cute face. "I am glad to have met you too!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO (and yeah, I'm guilty).**

* * *

**Hey there, people of the world! :D Sorry for leaving you a chapter as crappy as... that. Well, hope ya enjoyed it, because I AM FREAKING GUILTY. I feel so bad that I left it like that coz... well, I hate deceiving you guys. I guess... ha! Nothing! Mwaaaah!**

**And I'm officially TWELVE as of last Saturday! YAY! XD**

**QUESTIONS (from you to me)**

**1. Does Mikan have a boyfriend here just like America in the book? (by Guest-san)**

-Naaah. But she has something in her background and... I won't reveal it yet. :P (see? Another thing that makes me guilty. XD)

**2. Is Natsume going to be like Maxon or still the arrogant yet lovable Natsume we know? (by i'mchisaki)**

-The latter. Where's the thrill when Natsume's not a conceited pervertic prince- oops. hehe! XD And anyway, if he was the gentleman Maxon is, you guys won't imagine him as our pyromaniac at all. XD

**3. Could you please explain me it means to be five or one? (by michan-natsu)**

-Ohh, the caste system is what it's called. Sorry for fogetting to put about that in the first chapter! Well, here's the explanation.

CASTE System

1- Royalty  
2- Celebrity (e.g. Modelling)  
3- Professionals  
4- Manual laborers (e.g. Farming, Factory work)  
5- Artists (e.g. Music, Sculpting, Painting)  
6- Servants  
7- Maybe a lower class of laborers.  
8- Homeless; "tambay", lowest caste mentioned in the real series.

**There you go! Anymore? :) And to my reviewers! I love you all so I'm gonna state your names here.**

Zen Ayuri  
AngelFairy546  
Janelle  
Cherryblossomxcrimsonflames  
Nix  
i'mchisaki  
Guest  
XtremeAwesomeness  
Aira-Chama  
mooshy3712  
Mystique0831  
michan-natsu  
AnimeMango  
44Anifreak44

**Thanks to all of you! I love your comments! :* They inspired me to greater heights! Mwaaaah! XD**

**And to _Hanayasu7Hime_, if you read this, I'd love to thank you too! And I miss you!**

**One last thing. I've changed the summary... was that okay?**

**R&R~**

**Love from _Crimson Flares_~**


	3. The Crowd and The Makeover

**THE SELECTION**

**G.A. Version by Crimson Flares**

* * *

**|Chapter Three|**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **What? No, no, The Selection isn't mine! :) The series belong to the awesome Kiera Cass. And neither do Gakuen Alice, it belongs to the great Higuchi Tachibana! :) And, my notes are way below those crazy words I typed down.

* * *

"Ne, what's your name?"

"H-Hailey, Onee-sama. Hailey Momozono."

"Hailey-chan!" I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll never forget! I've got to go, though."

She gave me a joyous hug. Then let go. "Hai! I'll always be cheering for you!"

After a few more tearful messages, I regretfully tore away from Hailey.

* * *

Finally, after a long, long journey in the whole length of the carpet, we found ourselves in the comfort of a sleek, black limousine. I was last to enter, seeing that I shook almost every person's hand- those who wanted it anyway. An impatient Luna was glaring daggers across me, a dark-looking Alex in between her and Anna. I was in the middle of a sweat-dropping Nonoko and Natsumi.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"People wa-" I started explaining, but was interupted by Natsumi's acid-coated voice.

"Well, Luna, what on earth took you so long just going to the airport?" She countered, while Luna's dagger-y glare diverted upon her. Cold blue orbs versus soft, venom-coated ones.

"Uhhh, guys, don't fight!" I said.

"You wouldn't want to be disqualified so soon," Anna added.

"And we didn't even get to the palace yet!" Nonoko hushed. Alex merely rubbed her temple, as if she's suffering from a bad headache. Luna _tsk_-ed and flicked her hair back. I started an animated conversation with Natsumi, in which the others gladly joined in- well, except Luna.

Then I realized that every step I took out there was seen by all the Alices. Through television. My parents. The Sakuragi's.

I hoped they were proud of that.

* * *

The palace was... grand. No, that was an understatement, and I doubt that words can describe its beauty. The walls were pale pink, like it was red in its early times, and was very, very high. guards were positioned on top on either side of the large gate that swung open to welcome us in its cemented path. Upon the sides were lush gardens of every flower imaginable. A number of elegant fountains were in view too, and I swear I saw one that looked like Cinderella's fairy godmother.

I was still admiring the place as we stepped out of the car. We were welcomed inside the castle, and as we entered, an energetic woman grabbed my arm and started to pull me to another room, barely even with a greeting. I looked back at the other girls in alarm, and I realized that they were being pulled by the identical woman. Then I realized that it was Misaki.

"Hey! Misaki-sempai!"

"Hey there." Eh? Grumpy much? Is she PMS-ing?

She was pulling me to somewhere I have no idea where. We passed through hallways, doors, windows, rooms. In a certain hallway, with two great doors on either side, she walked a little slowly, telling me that the Great Hall was on the left side, while the one on the right is the Dining Hall. As we rushed after, I caught a glimpse of the sprawling gardens of every remarkable plants I thought I can only imagine when I was a Five. I wanted to stop, but seeing as the Misaki beside me was PMS-ing, I didn't dare. She didn't look like one to cross when she's at this state.

"What's the hurry all about?"

"Your group came a little late than scheduled."

"Ohh. That was my fault," I said apologetically. She looked at me in awe and opened her mouth, but another voice spoke up. A familiarly calm one.

"Talking to the crowd? That was good. I am Yamada Serina, and we talked on the phone. Misaki, bring her to the Great Room while I call for the cameraman. I think he got lost on the way to the comfort room." She patted me and the other girls she passed by on, hurrying somewhere with a crystal ball swirling with some kinda gas inside. Misaki-sempai and I resumed walking on- or at least, she walked on while pulling my arm.

"Ne, sempai, what is your alice?"

"Doppelganger Alice." She said, still scowling and pulling me.

"Is this you or your doppelganger?"

"I'm a doppelganger and my real body is there," Oh. I didn't notice we have had arrived already. She points to a make-up table that has another Misaki waiting next to it. "And coincidentally, she is assigned to table number twelve, which you will be pampered in." She was ushering me to table number 12, and the real Misaki was smiling at me.

The room was full of other Misaki clones. It was huge and bustling, tables and mirrors and Misaki's everywhere, tending to the other Selected girls, painting their nails, fixing their hair, rubbing lotion on their skin, powdering their faces. Some Misaki's of different personalities were yelling, "Hey, I finally found the dye!" or maybe, "Hell no! Not like that!" or in some cases, "Er, that looks pudgy on ya." Clothes hung from numerous racks and some others had all kinds of gowns on their shoulders.

"Hello, Mikan-chan!" The real Misaki-sempai said cheerily as we approached. Urgh. Déjà vu much? The clone stopped pulling me and-

_Splat._

_Kyah!_

"M-Mikan-chan! Are you okay?" the real sempai asked, worry painted in her face. The crabby clone who was pulling me earlier was nowhere in sight.

"Ummm, I guess so... and hello, sempai!"

"Haha. I see that you were quite unlucky."

"Eh? Why?"

"That doppelganger of mine earlier- she had my crabby genes more than she had the calmer ones."

"Oh. I thought you really were PMSing."

"Now, now, hush it."

"The doppelganger that pulled you to this table is the crabbiest one. Poor you," she smirked playfully as other Misaki's came and combed my hair. Serina was back with a panting, flustered-looking cameraman.

"Oh, hello, Serina-sensei! And Mr Cameraman!"

"Hello there." Serina-sensei smiled at me.

"Hey there. Please call me Garnet." The cameraman winked.

"And wait! What are you here for, Garnet-san?"

"For your before and after pictures."

"Ohh."

"Now now, face the camera and say_ cheese_."

"Uhh, Cheese?" _Click. Flash. _

"Alright! Very lovely! Now for Miss Hanazono... table thirteen eh?" Garnet and Serina-sensei walked over to the next table, took the occupant's _before _picture, to the next, and until the last.

Four Misaki clones and one real one was now pampering me. The real Misaki was twiddling with my curls, a clone was painting my toes, another on my nails, one was rubbing my skin with lotion while the other one was taking my sizes. Then, she ran off to the gown racks and looked for some dresses for me.

"Hmmm. Mikan, I don't think it's necessary to color your hair or trim it," Misaki-sempai murmured, "It's just... well, perfect."

"That's right, sempai. And like I'd let you touch it. Because I. Love. My. hair. And. Nobody. Shall. Touch. It. Get. Me?"

"Har har. Yes ma'am."

Then everything was a swirl of happenings.

* * *

In fifteen minutes, the bottom part of my twirls were in curlers.

_"It's gonna be cuter when it's a little curlier," _Misaki had said. I sigh. My poor hair.

My skin, meanwhile, was shinier, and softer from the various liquids her clone had put. Oh well.

And in the case of my face, it was covered in that green thing called _face mask _or something. I originally had cucumbers on my eyes, but I removed them. Really, now. I looked creepy enough with a green face and a skimpy bathrobe.

I looked at the next table to mine, and found Natsumi scowling at herself in the mirror, curlers in her tendrils and the lower part of her bangs.

"Something wrong, Natsumi?"

"They mistook me for the princess. Again."

"Princess?"

"Yes. The princess." She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh, looking like she longed for peace. Why did it bother her so much? I wanted to ask, but one of her Misaki's came back to fetch her and ushered her to the dressing rooms.

Princess? Who? Princess Aoi? What? Who? Hmmmm. Maybe-

"Mikan-chan!" The Misaki-sitter of mine is back, and pulled me to the dressing rooms. Inside, a gloriously magnificent strapless white dress was waiting for me to wear it, along with an assortment of beautiful jewels waiting for me to choose.

"Now, now," Misaki said. "I'll help you wear the dress after we remove that face mask. My clone totally forgot to. Then, you choose anything you'd fancy on that assortment."

* * *

In ten minutes, the dress had fit me well, the upper part tracing my curves and the lower balloony, reaching only by the knees. Exactly the way I'd love it. Elegantly simple and stunning. I don't think I even looked like a clown. I have chosen the lightest of the heav jewelry, which was a pair of white pearl earrings, some silver bangles and a silver-white ring that held a diamond. I stared into the mirror, completely chatterless about my pretty new look. Misaki came back now, with an even more flustered Garnet, who quickly took a picture and stalked off. Poor old man.

* * *

Beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. These girls. Can't I match them?

_You can. _It was what Natsumi told me before being pulled away by Alexandra since Luna was getting closer. And she really did. I know I might not be able to handle her alone, so I scampered to the lone girl nearest to me. She had silver-gray hair like Youichi, and brown orbs that looked like they can see-through me. I shivered slightly but continued to approach her.

"Hello!" I said, beaming. "I'm Mikan Yukihira! I have the Nullification Alice! How about you?"

She blinked and gave a small smile. "Yura Otonashi. Divination Alice."

"OOOooooh! Divination! How does that work?"

"I dance. And if I do, I am capable of foreseeing the nearest possible future."

"That is awesome!" She smiled again at my opposite-of-bashful response.

Next, I walked over to a catty girl with dark green hair, almost melting to black. She had brilliant emerald orbs for eyes, and I couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Her hair was permed out in front, and her friend beside her was calling her _"Permy"._

"Hello there! I'm Mikan-"

"Yeah, I heard. I'm Sumire Shouda." She flicked her permed hair back. "And _I _will be the one who would win the Prince's heart." She flicked her curls again and moved on to talk to Luna. Her companion rolled her eyes at her then turned to me.

"I'm Wakako Usami." She sashayed over to Sumire and Luna and- arrgh! Is hair-flicking a trend here?

* * *

**THE CRAPPY END**

**Of The Third Chapter.**

* * *

**HELLLLLOOOOOO PEOPLE! I missed you lot! :* So, how were you guys? Me? I'm preparing my funeral! You know, when you guys will kill me for giving a short and stupid and crappy and faggot and and short and and andddddd and bad chapter three by a MEAN MEAN MEAN IRRESPONSIBLE STUPID LOVESICK AUTHOR- did I mention irresponsible?**

**LOL. I hope I'm not making your heads hurt! ^^**

**AND BTW! The Elite was released last April 23. AND EVERY SINGLE BOOKSTORE I WENT IN HAD NO STOCK LEFT huhuhu.**

**Well, I'm deeply sorry guys! I honestly was kinda busy with Wattpad. My username there is _Natsumiii,_ ****by the ways! Sorry for shamelessly plugging! ^^. See the link on my profile, thanks! ^_^ I promise to payback with something better in Chapter Four. Yes. Promise. :D**

******QUESTIONS (from you to me)**

**1. Does Natsume love someone or perhaps someone in the past? (By NatSu-nIyaN)**  
-Yes. Maybe. Nope. Well, I don't know.

Well, okay, yes.

**2. May I ask are u a filipino? Cause u ****wrote the word "tambay" (By Yuki ****Tomoyo)**  
-Oh yes! A very proud one! :D You too?

**3. When will you update another ****chapter? (By Eka19 and michan-natsu)**  
-NOWWW! XD

** 4. What's with the provincial flowers? ****It's adorable. (By Zen Ayuri)**  
-Oooh! Some weird stuff I made! XD You're adorable tooo~!

**5. Are you really twelve-years-old?**

-Hai! ^_^

**QUESTIONS (from me to you)**

**1. Am I that mean? XD**

**2. Do you hate me? Hope not! :(**

**3. Anyone wants to be a, uh, my Beta? *v***

**4. I NEED OC NAMES FOR THE OTHER SELECTED! PLEASE OH PLEASE HELLLPPP MEEEEEE! :D**

**REPLIES:**

**fralala-chan- **yeshhh I willllllll XD

**shavini5995**- I will! Even when you come to hate me! XD

**michan-natsu**- Thank you! And it loves you too! XD

**jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga**- sorry for letting you wait! ^^

**DreamersNight**- Yes yes yessssh buy the trilogy yesshhh

**mooshy3712**- we are all equal! It's the imagination that counts! WE ARE ALL GOOD, YEAH!

**Zen Ayuri**- Awww, thank you! :D

**AnimeMango**- She is! Hailey is! XD

**Visiblemist**- It loves you so much too! :*

**Haruhi-chan131**- Thanks! :D

**AND UNTIL AGAIN,**

**Love from Crimson Flares.**


	4. Dinner and Claustrophobia

**THE SELECTION**

**G.A. Version by Crimson Flares**

* * *

**~Chapter Four~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nah. Oh c'mon, if I said that GA and TS were actually mine, I'm sure I'd get a million bazillion flames. Anddd, nobody would believe me. XD

* * *

Serina clapped her hands together, gathering all our attention.

"I could see that you are all here, ready and all pampered up." She said. Quiet chattering was heard, but was immeadiately shushed when she clapped her hands another time.

"And now, we are in the Great Room, where most preparations for certain events happen. And as you can see, today it was used as your make-over room," She pointed to the vanities, mirrors, racks and every other object used earlier. "But from tomorrow until the day you were un-Selected, or in other words, _called out_ by the prince, you shall be using the Women's Room. After my announcement here, we shall be taking a short tour around the palace, and one of those shall be the aforementioned room." Her solemn eyes surveyed the area, eventually landing on me, then to the other girls.

"No Alice- most especially the combat-effective ones are allowed to be used without any permission from the higher ups. Later, you will be informed if your Alice is safe enough to be used in free will, like Cooking Alice." She nods her chin at Anna. "But Alices like Soul-Sucking," She nods this time at Luna. "Aren't to be freely used if not necessary."

Of course, since Serina was far from earshot, I was one of the few who heard Luna _hmph _and darkly mutter, "Did they seriously think I will?"

I gagged. I wanted to laugh. I moved somewhere further from Luna and closer to a blonde girl and did my chortling there. Alex, who was the blonde, rolled her eyes at Luna and giggled with me.

"She looks better when humiliated, doesn't she?" She giggles. "But she still looks like an ugly clownfish with nice hair to me."

"Speaking of hair, what did they do to yours, Alex?" I asked. Her hair, yes, it looked a little different, but I can't pinpoint it somehow.

"Oh," she said. "They lightened the color a little, so it wouldn't looked so wild. I refused to have the physical composition changed. I prefer it unruly." She touched her hair so lovingly, and I knew she'd have frozen half of the kingdom when somebody would even dare touch single strand. I shivered slightly at the thought. Wasn't it a little too early for Christmas Wonderland?

I opened my mouth, but it was Serina's voice that came once more.

"The tour shall start soon, so please get ready in five minutes. If your feet are quite uncomfortable, I suggest you have Misaki change them. We have quite a longer walk than you'd think."

Well, seeing that I wore the softest pair of felt pumps I ever did, I didn't have to go to Misaki. Some girls, like Erinn Shaw- whom I recognized by the fiery hair- went to Misaki and had her five-inch stilletos change. Oh well. So much for being fashionable when you aren't even comfortable.

Oh, that rhymed well.

* * *

"This is the Great Hall," Makihara, our guide for the tour, said as we entered an enormous hall. To say it was magnificent would be an understatement. It must have been the most remarkable places we had visited yet, and I badly hope this is the last. My feet were in soft plush felt, but they were starting to get quite uncomfortable. Nonoko, who was with me the whole tour, smiled, feeling my discomfort as well.

As Makihara explained about the Great Hall, I thought about the previous places we've been. The huge Dining room, the kitchens, Misaki's workshop, Laboratory... and there was this place called the Women's Room(what Serina mentioned earlier), where we would be to stay as we wake in the morning. And other stuff that I didn't bother listen to. Oh, come on. This won't be part of Alicean History right?

Roll my eyes there.

* * *

Finally.

_Finally._

_**Finally**, _Makihara stopped talking, teleported out from the spot, and in came Serina.

"Good Evening ladies. All of you must be hungry," She said, and gave a little smile.

"Yes! We are!" I yelled, then immediately clamped my hand to my mouth. The girls laughed loudly. I blushed, fully scarlet on the face. Anna chortled beside me, patting my shoulder. Luna was rolling her eyes, along with Sumire and Wakako.

Wow, she's quite fast. Two cronies already? I'm impressed!

Serina looked like she was struggling not to laugh at me. "All right, then, I get it. Now, we shall go to the dining room. The king, queen, and younger princess shall be there soon to dine with us."

"How about the prince?" Sumire hollered.

"The prince never always was around the table at dinner, and usually stays in his room. He will not come again this evening, saying that it will be better to let you see him tomorrow at breakfast." Serina explained serenely. Upon hearing Serina's words, some girls were relieved, some drooped, and some stayed emotionless. "And Lady Shouda, I don't think His Highness would have a fancy with loud girls, so I advice you to be more silent." Sumire was embarrased. Me? Oh, I'm jumping with joy. Inwardly, but I'll be sure to make it literal later. Oh yes, no lazy prince to deal with tonight.

* * *

The dining room was full of food.

It was literally heaven.

I was so taken in by the mere smell that I didn't notice where I chose to sit in.

And when my reality snapped back, I realized that the seat I took was beside... oh, you just can't guess who.

_Luna's_.

Oh no.

And she was glaring daggers at me.

Not just her.

Sumire was standing behind me, hands on her hips.

"Mind switching your place?"

"Uhhh, yeah sure! Sorry, Permy." I bowed and she growled. I moved around the table, and found a vacant seat between Alex and a girl with black hair in a ponytail, and deep onyx eyes. She gave me a tiny, a very _teeny _smile, in which I responded to with a big beam.

"Hi! I'm Mikan! Mikan Yukihira! I'm from Sakuragi! How about you?"

"Yukimai Yumeno, of Carrybeans." She breathed and turned her head back to the sight of the food. I turned to Alex, since I know that Yukimai won't be a great listener. She was quiet, I noticed, and alone. Sigh.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open by an official with dark blue hair and navy orbs. Under his left eye was a star tattoo, and on his head was a beanie. All together, he looked very cool and... quite not-so-soldier-like. Misaki was trotting behind him and hit him in the back. He chuckled.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou, one of the head officials. As my very clear eyes can see, all of you girls here are some of the prettiest women I've ever met-" _Slap. Hit. Ow. _"But sad to say, I ain't got time to kiss you all now, I've got a duty to do." He winked. A few girls giggled and blushed. And again, _Slap. Hit. Ow. _All credits to Misaki, by the way.

"Tsubasa Andou, I am warning you. One more and I'll-"

"Okay, okay, chill there woman." He grinned at her. Then he cleared his throat and said in a loud, official voice, "May I now introduce the royal family: King Ioran Hyuuga, Queen Kaoru Hyuuga and Princess Aoi Hyuuga."

And upon finishing his speech, he bowed to the royal family, who were currently walking to the table. Tsubasa quickly jogged out with an absolutely scary Misaki. I saw him praying and mouthing things like _save, precious,_ and_ life_.

The royal family was- well,how could I say it? They were elegant, beautiful and mannered. They walked with poise. They were_ perfect._

The beautiful little princess was all smiles. She has middle length raven hair and ruby eyes, somehow giving her a resemblance to her mother. She waved as she took her place beside the queen. She looked so happy, so cheerful and bright. Most of us smile at her, and some looked at her with such envy.

Ah, the queen. I could almost say that she was beyond beautiful. She had black shoulder-length hair that parts in the middle, and fire-red eyes similar to Aoi's. She also was very tall and had a perfect figure, probably even sexier than Luna.

Now, the king. He was handsome, and he looked like a great king he really was. He had dark hair and gentle brown eyes, grinning at us all with pearly whites. Muscular and tall he was, how regal he truly looked. He bowed as he took his seat and declared,

"May this dinner start with grace. Welcome to the palace, our lovely Selected ladies of Alicea."

Yowza. CHOW TIME!

And don't worry, I have manners.

* * *

Dinner was over, and Serina led us to our rooms. Mine was the last of the corridor, she had said. And when we finally escorted the other ladies to theirs, she left me in front of an elegant cherrywood door. I opened it to be greeted by three lovely girls sewing a gown in the bed. As the door moved, they paused their work and rushed to greet me with wide smiles. I was surprised of course, but can't help beaming back at them.

A petite girl with blue-hair and violet irises spoke up first.

"Hello there, Lady Mikan! Please don't be shocked in our presence here. We'll be your maids for your whole stay here in the palace," She said. "I'm Lily, by the way!"

"Oh, hello Lily!" I exclaimed.

A girl with black hair hair next, her chocolate orbs shining, "My name is Yuki. Please don't hesitate to ask for our assistance, Lady Mikan."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Yuki!"

And lastly, the girl with mid-length mahogany hair and russet eyes piped, "I-I'm Nina. You could always replace us if you'd wish, Lady Mikan. But not that we'd want to be!"

"No! I mean, of course not, Nina. You girls are just so lovely even at first sight. Why'd I want to replace you?" I smiled then looked over their work with the gown before I came in. "You made those?!"

"Yes, Lady Mikan. Every Selected's maids hand-sew the dresses of their... uh, head honcho... or Selected, or... whatever. So in that case, if ever the Selected would want a custom dress, they could make the dress perfectly with the exact length, cut, look and... well, you get the idea."

"Oh," I said, then smiled apologetically. "Okay, look. I would really do appreciate your company, but I- I think I need some time alone. I feel kinda... claustrophobic with all my new surrounding."

"Not before we help you in your nightclothes, Lady Mikan." I blinked, not understanding.

"Wh-what?" They grinned mischievously and started to pull me to the bathroom.

* * *

_That_ was something I really didn't expect to happen.

These girls really _do_ know how to follow instructions.

They were tasked to undress me, bathe me, clean me, lotion me, fixed my hair for me and do everything for me.

I can't even protest. If I did, they said they'll be giving a painful punishment then be thrown down in the dungeons for not doing their _duties._

But of course, I do not want innocent teenage girls go to jail just because of bathing me.

And finally they were done. Hints of smiles were still on their faces due to my previous yelps earlier whenever they touch my sides. I was ticklish!

"Okay... now we're done, may I have some lonely peace?" I asked, my eyes puppy-doggish that they giggled.

"Of course, if that's what you wish." They smiled, completely in understanding. They bowed down and redid the bed. Before disappearing out, Lily said,

"If you need anything, just ring that bell," She pointed. "And we'll be there in no time. We'll see you, Lady Mikan!"

"Take care on your way downstairs okay? I tripped earlier, I'm afraid you-"

"No, don't worry! We'll still be in one piece when we come to you again!"

"Oh! Okay! See ya!" The door closed. I was alone.

Silence filled the air, and I took the time to analyze my room.

The theme colors were of my favorite combination, pink and brown, giving the room a look like a chocolate territory which I found cute.

The walls were creamed pink, the margins above and prints below brown. The floor was of brown tiles outlined like cherrywood to resemble the door, but the ceiling was pink. My bed was was made of sturdy dark wood as well, but the mattresses, comforters and canopy were pink. The pillowcases were brown and were designed to have shapes like a chocolate's. I didn't have a window but a balcony. I opened the french door that led to it, feeling the air of nature I've been longing for all day.

Suddenly, I had the urge to_ really_ go outside.

I closed the balcony door and slowly opened the cherrywood door. I looked around the hallway if somebody was in sight, but nobody was. i didn't care if I was wearing skimpy satin clothes, I just want to run away.

My claustrophobia's getting more stubborn than me.

* * *

I barely noticed the guards. I didn't know my way around the palace, but I knew if I got down the stairs and turned the right way, I'd see the massive glass doors that led to the garden. I just needed the doors.

I ran down the grand stairwell my bare feet making slapping sounds on the marble. There were a few more guards along the way, but no one stopped me. That is, until I actually found the place I was looking for.

Just like earlier, two men were stationed at either side of the doors, and when I tried to run for them, one of them stepped in my way, the spear-like staff in his hand barring me from the exit.

"Excuse me, miss, you need to go back to your room," he said with authority. Even though he wasn't speaking loudly, his voice seemed thunderous in the still of the elegant hallway.

"No … no. I need … outside." The words were tangled; I couldn't breathe right.

"Miss, you need to get back to your room now." The second guard was taking steps toward me.

"Please." I started gasping. I thought I might faint.

"I'm sorry… Lady Mikan, is it?" He found my pin. "You need to go back to your room."

"I … I can't breathe," I stammered, faling into the guard's arms as he moved close enough to push me away. His staff fell to the ground. I feebly clawed at him, feeling woozy with the effort.

"Let her go!" This was a new voice, young but full of authority. My head half turned, half fell in its direction. There was a guy, he was blurry. He looked a little odd, thanks to the angle my head was hanging at.

"She collapsed, sir. She wanted to go outside." The first guard looked nervous as he explained. He loosened his touch on me, and I wriggled free. Despite my dizziness, I prepared to kick the glass doors open.

"Open the doors."

"But—Sir—"

"Open the doors and let her go. Now!"

"R-right away, sir." The first guard went to work, pulling out a key. My head stayed in its strange position as I heard the sound of keys clanking against one another and then one sliding into the lock. I saw the guy's outline watching me warily.

"Y-yes!" The guard stammered, visibly shaking terribly. Poor guy. But since the door shot open, I had no more time to pity him. I zoomed out, my hands in the air. I knew I looked like a retarded freak, but who cares? I was freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

I was staggering quite a bit, but I didn't care if I looked less than graceful. I just needed to be outside. I let myself feel the warm air on my skin, the grass beneath my toes. Somehow even things in nature seemed to be bred into something extravagant here. I meant to go all the way into the trees, but my legs only carried me so far. I collapsed in front of a small stone bench and sat there, my skimpy orange nightgown in the dirt, and my head resting in my arms on the seat.

My body didn't have the energy to sob, so the tears that came were quiet. Still, they took all my focus. How did I get here? How had I let this happen? What would become of me here? Would I ever get back any piece of the life I'd had before this?

I just didn't know. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about any of it.

I was so consumed with my thoughts that I didn't realize I wasn't alone until the guy- who chased after me- spoke.

"Are you all sane now?" He asked me. I looked up to glare at him.

"Why did you chase after me?" I said moving my arms over my chest.

"You looked like a retard running like that. I thought you were a mental patient." I sensed the sarcasm dripping in his voice. I flushed, totally embarrassed. I looked ahead, not wanting to look at the guy who saw me do something humiliating.

"Why did you want to come outside?" He asked. I sighed.

"I felt kinda claustrophobic. I miss home. And oh, you may go leave now."

"Hn. So you want to go home, little girl?"

"I am NOT a little girl! And of course I want to go home! Are you stupid? But I just can't go back home, even though I could hardly breathe in this cage."

"Geez, I wonder how the stupid one gets to talk." I glared at the boy. It was too dark, I can't see his face properly. There was a lamp beside the bench I was settled in, but itwas off. "Why do you even want to go home? You could have everything you need here, don't you? Food, gowns, comfort, everything. What else do you ask for that isn't supplied here? It's a beautiful cage, full of luxury that every girl could dream of. And you want to leave?"

"LOVE!"

"'Love'? What the hell? Lame." The intensity of my glare increased. If I wasn't so depressed, I could have screamed this man's eardrums off. Love, LAME?

"You... You have never been loved before, am I right?"

"Excuse me?" He asked. I decided to ignore him. "Until when do you plan to cry, little lame riding hood?"

"Just go away, you evil stranger. This is ridiculous."

"What the hell is ridiculous?"

"This whole thing! THIS WHOLE FREAKING THING! This- this contest! AND THAT PRINCE! That sloth. Who cares if he's good looking?! Oh wait, yes, _right_, those girls who wanted nothing but luxury," I was snarling the words out. "The prince, had he never loved anyone before? Is this how he wanted to pick a wife? Date many, break hearts of many, pick out the best ten then marry one?! Ha! Spoiled brats this days," I shook my head. "The first time I saw him, I knew he was a shallow loner. Poor boy. He gets all what he want and but he's so lonely. He was never loved, was he? Ha! If we weren't compensated for this, then I would be demanding to leave! But I'll be staying! WE NEEEEED THAT MONEY and oooh, I'll make it a reminder to kick that lazy sloth of a prince in the gut, that place in between, down on the pants and kill- mpfpppff!" I was unable to continue, since that jerk managed to do something to stop my mouth- which was enveloped into something soft and warm.

* * *

**THE CLIFF EDGE**

**of the belated chapter four.**

* * *

**OH YESSS! Hurrah! I've passed the chapter four! Isn't it amazing?! It was four days late! OMG! I am so sorry about that! XD**

**And now, time for my usual ranting.**

**THIS UPDATE IS SOOOO LATE AND POOR! I AM SO SORRY! :(**  
**But, you guys are awesome. 18 reviews for chapter 3~! Oh people, you made my day. I'm just very sorry for the bad delay! I've been so busy last week! I've been selected Reyna Elena eh. (Filipinos! You know this! XD)**

**QUESTIONS (from you to me):**

**1. I wonder when will Natsume appear? (by NatSu-nIyan and Mystique0831)**

-Gee, I wonder too... ;)

**2. Where's hotaruuuuuuuuuu? And Ruka. And koko? :)) (by fralala-chan)**

-They'll come! No worries :) Hotaru isn't part of the Selection, by the ways. Want the reason?

You love Koko too? :D Then I'll put him in! XD

**3. Is this going to be an Alice story? Or have you not decided yet? (by Zen Ayuri)**

-Yes ma'am! It is! X))

**P.S. **I know it's crazy, but I answer anything as long as it has question marks.

**QUESTIONS (from me to you):**

**1. When I described the king, did you notice that it turned... poem-like? XD**

**2. Would you review please?:3 If you can't speak out anything... then just say 'Anime rules, crazy or not.' So I'll know that you read this. LMAO. :DDD**

**3. Do you prefer your review being replied to in PM or you're fine with it being put in the chapter itself?**

**I know I suck. But I did my best! :) Okay guys, I still love you, mwah.**

**Last notices:** I'll change Youichi's age to thirteen and Kaori to ten. :)) I have reasons~!

I'm planning on making a new fics. One is a Youichi x Aoi story, and another is all about the whole GA having some drabbles about facebook. Aw, c'mon. I love drabble stories, especially Facebook drabbles! :3

Can you guys help me with the FB drabbles? It's humor, btw. Any ideas for something funny, or some status perhaps? :)

Thanks for listening to my rants! :*

**Lots of apologies and love, Crimson Flares.**

* * *

**Oh, wait! :3 I think i still have to reply to your lovely reviews! To those who knows that they might not be here, you can skip it! ^_^**

**Yuki Tomoyo**, **NatSu-niyaN**, **AnimeMango**, **michan-natsu**, **Primo**- OMYGOD THANK YOU ALLL! I loved your reviews! I do look forward to them! ^_^

**MjaoCait**- I will! ILY too! XD

**jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga**- Nya~! I'm happier that you reviewed! :3

**Aannelisee**- Thank youuu! :D And thanks for the effort! :* I'm looking forward to your review!

**Noly Hotoke**- Why, thank you! :D Yes, please do read the book! And I'm still fascinated by... you... being a ghost. O.o A ghost reading my fic... that's awesome! :D

**nix**- Thankssss! :* Can't wait for yer reviewww! XD

**Zen Ayuri**- for some reason, I found your review very funny! Haha! I even posted it in Instagram! It was so crazy! XD I love your review somehow! MWAAAH! XD

**Mystique0831**- I'm baaaack~! Againn! And so freaky late! XD And oh, how did you know i find drumrolls cute? :D

**Haruhi-chan131**- I was excited too! *giggles*

* * *

**LAST RANT FOR THE DAY:**

**Minadali ko ata yung last part? Ha... hahaha... haha.**


	5. Perverts and Underwear

**THE SELECTION**

**G.A. Version by Crimson Flares**

* * *

**-:Chapter FIVE:-**

* * *

**BEFORE YOU READ ON, NOTICE: I HAVE MADE A MINOR CHANGE IN THE LAST PART OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, AND I SUGGEST- NO, I MEANT, _DEMAND_- YOU READ IT BEFORE GOING THROUGH THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU. (May16'13)**

**And oh, are you guys sure that was a _kiss? ;)_**

**Time's a'wastin', alices. Go back to the fourth chappie. *eats apples and looks at you, trying to be stern but instead only manages to give out a funny look***

**And no, no reading this chapter without looking back. Na-ah-ah~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nah. Oh c'mon, if I said that GA and TS were actually mine, I'm sure I'd get a million bazillion nobody would even believe me! XD

* * *

_"This whole thing! THIS WHOLE FREAKING THING! This- this contest! AND THAT PRINCE! That sloth. Who cares if he's good looking?! Oh wait, yes, right, those girls who wanted nothing but luxury," I was snarling the words out. "The prince, had he never loved anyone before? Is this how he wanted to pick a wife? Date many, break hearts of many, pick out the best ten then marry one?! Ha! Spoiled brats this days," I shook my head. "The first time I saw him, I knew he was a shallow loner. Poor boy. He gets all what he want and but he's so lonely. He was never loved, was he? Ha! If we weren't compensated for this, then I would be demanding to leave! But I'll be staying! WE NEEEEED THAT MONEY and oooh, I'll make it a reminder to kick that lazy sloth of a prince in the gut, that place in between, down on the pants and kill- mpfpppff!" I was unable to continue, since that jerk managed to do something to stop my mouth- which was enveloped into something soft and warm._

Something soft, something so warm... and sweet. It tasted like mint, and was spicy, but wow. The moment was short, but could probably be the best of my life.

Suddenly, the warmth on my lips disappeared, and I saw crimson orbs blazing with a certain emotion I cannot name. The boy's fiery pools fought with my amber ones, and I was rendered motionless.

Until realization hit me. My eyes enlarged bigger than saucers, my index finger pointed at him accusingly as I stepped back a couple of steps.

"YOU! WH-WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?!"

"I kissed you."

"I KNOW!"

"Hell, then why did you ask still?"

"WHY DID YOU FREAKING DO THAT?!"

"Because you won't shut up." He was smirking at me, his crimson eyes bearing holes upon my being. God, he was so handsome, I can't help but admit. The light from the lamp was now on, and I could see him more properly. He had a tall, lean stature, yet uncaring about his appearance. He wore pants and a white long-sleeved polo, in which he folded until below the elbows, and the topmost button was unclasped.I was frozen again, too much took in by his appearance. Beneath his shirt, I managed to make out a set of six-pack abs and muscles. His mouth was loped into a sly grin- that handsomely lopsided curve- and he had a perfect nose, never too straight nor crooked. His raven hair was mercilessly disheveled, like he was an incarnation of the Greek God Adonis. And finally...

_That amazing pair of crimson eyes._

OHMYGOD WHO IS THIS GUY? HE'S THE MOST HANDSOME BEING I HAVE EVER-

Oh no, what am I thinking? That guy is too perverted to be my prince charming!

"I can't believe 17-year-old women still wear polka-dotted underwear these days..." He muttered. My head shot up, my cheeks blushing.

"E-excuse me?! YOU PERVERTTTTTT!"

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." He chuckled. What's seriously up with this guy?

"Would you please leave now?"

"Yes, with pleasure," He snickered evilly. "Before I get my eardrums shrieked off." I glared, he chuckled again.

"One more, and I'm gonna use my alice on you." I threatened him. I was sure he was only an employee of something here in the castle, and that he doesn't know what my alice is.

He did one thing I did_ not_ expect him to do.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, NULLIFY ME?"

HE FREAKING LAUGHED! OH MY GOD, this guy is BIPOLAR!

"..."

"You could probably use a brain surgery," He jeered, hands on his stomach. "Woman, I could hep you get it." He rumbles into laughter once more. I glowered at him again this time.

"You... will regret messing with me one day."

"I could say the same to you."

"Tell me your name."

"Sorry?"

"Your. Name."

"Hn, so whatcha gonna do with it? Report me to the prince?"

"...Good idea," I smirked. "I _think_ I will do that."

"Actually, there's no need to."

"And why so-?"

"Because I am the prince myself."

* * *

"So you're telling _me _that _I, _Mikan Yukihira, one of the Selected, had just snarled at _you_, Natsume Hyuuga, the crown prince of Alicea, and even plotted to report _him _to _himself _and even plotted to vex him?"

"..."

"And that I also planned to attack him in his most precious part?"

"..."

"And that I screamed my evil vexing plans to his own ears?"

"..."

"Oh my god, you are going to kick me out first thing now, right?"

"..."

"Hey!"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"...You did mention that you decided to stay for a while, didn't you?"

"Yes I... did?"

"Then, no. You're staying." There was no mock in his voice. I brightened up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, guess so. What's a competition without a clown who hardly has no idea whom she's competing for?" Another smirk came, and I hit his leg. He chuckled again.

"You know, it's getting late," He said. I nodded.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He rose, but turned again to face me. "Don't tell any of the other girls that we have met tonight. Alright?"

"Yeah, all right. Go back to your bed, Your Most Perverted and Conceited Highness."

"Hn, dream about that kiss tonight, my dear, Polka-dotted underwearing woman."

"Hey! _Underwearing_ wasn't even a word, you jerky prince!" He chuckled and left. I sighed.

I'm all alone now, and it's creeping me out.

In ten minutes, I decided to scamper back to the palace.

I was actually glad he kept me company tonight.

* * *

"Lady Mikan? Lady Mikan, are you awake?" Lily was whispering, but she was gently shaking me as well.

"No, I'm still sleeping. Get outta my property," I grumbled. She chuckled and whispered something on my ear.

"You'll be meeting the prince today, Lady Mikan... we need to make you a temptress today." As her words came out, my head immediately shot from the pillow and I shuffled out of the bed. DAMN, I FORGOT THAT I WAS IN THE PALACE ALREADY.

"OMIGOSH I LOOK SO HAGGARD I LOOK LIKE A MONSTER OH NO OH NO OH SHITAKE MUSHROOMS OH HOLEY CHEESE OF-"

"Lady Mikan, stop panicking please," Yuki captured my flailing arm and led me to the bathroom. I tried to calm as they stripped me of my skimpy nightclothes.

The large bathtub was bubbly and full of fresh smelling rose petals. I settled on it while my maids scrubbed my skin with gentle care and massaged my scalp. I tried to relax, and I did.

"Ahh..."

"Were done, lady Mikan." Yuki and Lily helped me off the tub and dried my body, while Nina ran off to fetch my gown.

"Today wiill be one of the most memorable of yours here in the palace, Lady Mikan." Yuki whispered, and she and Lily winked up at me with sly grins.

OH. MY. CHEESECAKES.

* * *

**THE END**

**OF THE SHORT CHAPTER FIVE.**

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I'm back and sick. OTL I'm reaaaaaally sorry for the shortness, but I think I couold make it up for the next chapter. There isn't really much to rant about, it's just that my cousin was pelting me with gigantic rocks yesterday in the cemetery. OTL, Yes, I'm barely alive lol.**

**NO QUESTIONS? Oooh, I've got quite some death threat last chapter. XD You guys made me smile. 26 reviews in one chapter is such a great thing for me. Thanks for all who supported me all through out! :))**

**MY QUESTIONS? Here.**

**1. I'm still asking for OCs! You can suggest your own ones! :)) Would you like to be a Selected, or maybe a selected's maid? Nah, up to you if you give me your OC :))**

**2. I'm also still asking, where would you like to be replied in? Here or in PM?**

**No more, no less. :))**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**mooshy3712, Guest, CrimsonIchigo9, 44Anifreak44, infinity121212, Emilyrose48, nerdyanime123, Guest, rockgirl16, RomanticChild3, ****youare-who-youare, **

**Shai Moe**- Hey, congrats! ;) :D I'm glad you love ittt!

**cherryblossomxcrimsonflames**- Kyaaah! XD OMG! How did you know I love negatively positive reviews too?! Ahaha! that was cute! :3

**MjaoCait**- I can't believe a two-word review managed to make me LOL! HAHAHHA

**Guest**- OMG! It is! You are right! You're right! XD Sorry to keep you waiting~

**Cute Tangerine204**- Eh? In 3? :3 I'm confused! X3 But, hey, thank youuuu!

**Mystique0831**- Hey there! :3 I gave you the reasons already... didn't I? XD And thanks for bothering to answer me, it means a lot! XD

**Yuki Tomoyo**- I'm glad! :) Hahaha! Happy you liked it! XD And that last part... it was nothing! Really! :))

I sooo love long reviews! :D

**FunkyHusky**- Another long review, HOORAY! ^^ Thanksyouuuu!

You've made me busy preparing my funeral. T-T

**jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga-** I agree! XD It could be her first... ;) Eh? Who's Matsuri ?

**Primo- **Glad you did, bro! XD She says the food is heaven. really. XD What do you think of this? :))

**ACuteChibiAngel**- Imouto-chan! X3 Hope ya liked it OTL You'll be in soon.

**michan-natsu**- He did kiss her! X3 Happy you liked it~

**aurora0914-** HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm really sorry for that. HAHAHA.

* * *

**R&R. mwah,**

**LOVE AND SPARKLES, Crimson Flares. :))**


	6. The End of the World

**THE SELECTION**

**G.A. Version by Crimson Flares**

* * *

**#ChapterSix**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Higuchi Tachibana to have created Gakuen Alice, nor am I Kiera Cass to have all rights for The Selection. But the idea of crossing The Selection and Gakuen Alice over is mine, so I do have rights for this Fanfiction. :)

* * *

Nina comes back in, and in her careful arms lay a beautiful crimson dress in a vivid shade. The gown had an illusion neckline and a poufy ball gown skirt with multiple layers. The bodice was covered in silver glitters and as was the last layer of the skirt.

Oh. My. Oranges. There was nothing like it. I swear, I looked so beautiful. After I was done with all the light make-up and everything, I beamed at my maids. But they weren't attentive to me anymore.

Nina was smiling, but you could see her shivering. Then it hit me. She was so quiet all morning but I didn't notice since I was still so bothered about last night.

"What's wrong, Nina?" I asked. She quickly turned to me, blushing.

"I-I-" She stammered. Yuki and Lily patted her back as she sighed and continued. "It was last night, when were looking for you." I blushed and bowed my head in embarrassment.

"S-sorry about that... I got claustrophobic," I said apologetically. They nodded with smiles, so I knew I was forgiven.

"Continue, Nina." Yuki urged.

"The three of us split up to look for you. And I happened to pass by the prince's room." She gulped, as if she was going to say something big. "He- the prince- he was-" One deep breath, and her voice was quavering once again. "He was laughing."

Everything was still.

The curtains stopped dancing.

The air quit blowing.

Yuki's eyes widened.

The birds halted singing.

Nobody breathed.

Lily let out a gasp.

The footsteps outside left.

All was silent.

Nina was hyperventilating.

I blinked.

And there was a cry of pure terror.

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me for popping out of nowhere, but I found that part up there funny. LOL.**

* * *

I was tense as I limped down the grand staircase, holding the banister for support. I was still fazed by Lily's scream of anguish, Yuki's overly enlarged eyes and Nina's difficult breathing.

_"ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lily had screamed. "No..."_

_"Hush it, Lily," Yuki hushed with a trembling voice. "M-maybe it was just a wild dog's bark, Nina...?"_

_"No— it was him." The hyperventilating girl said, shaking her head._

_"What's going on here?" I asked. "What's the big deal about N— the prince's laugh?" I've heard him laugh many times last night, but I didn't tell. I gave my word to Natsume last night, didn't I?_

_"He -His Highness is the coldest person anyone has ever encountered. There was no such emotion that draped his face that ever neared glee, like how he was howling with hilarity last night. It was traumatizing, like a vampire almost capturing its favorite food. Or drink. Or... never mind."_

_Lily, who was now kneeling down, her hands on her face, gave a loud sob._

_"Guys... are you exaggerating it or not?" I asked. They shook their heads._

What on earth is the big deal about that jerk's laughter?

Or a better, more intriguing question yet...

WHY WAS HE LAUGHING?

Oooh. I am _so_ gonna murder him. Later.

Right after I calmed my maids down, they showed me where the staircase was. They asked if I needed help to walk down the stairs, and I assured them I could wobble down without tripping— in which, was a lie, because I could hardly walk a step down without clutching the banister.

I managed to reach the floor safely somehow, to my relief. I walked on until I found the room where the other girls were.

Every each of them was phenomenal.

Some had their hair pulled up into intricate braids or curls, while mine was simply the flowing, but with a little set of crimson jewel stuff on them. Some faces were completely covered with meticulously heavy makeup, while I requested my maids to make it as light as possible. Most of them wore heavy jewelry— you could even tell by the red marks sinking on their skin. The dresses— I won't say I preferred theirs over mine, but I do have to admit that they were beautiful. Some had blue gowns, some were purple or red; there were blacks and whites, a few even wore gray. Two girls came in and noticed that they had nearly the same dress and hurried back out to change.

I know it took me some time to quiet my maids down earlier and I expected to be a latecomer, but it seems that I was even a little early.

I had a hearty chat with Natsumi and Alex— whom, I noticed, were quite inseparable. We were joined by Nonoko and Anna in a little while, but drifted off soon to talk to a girl named Aika Hoshi. She had black hair with indigo highlights that end in big curls. A mesmerizing pair of dark brown pools were her eyes. And indeed, in her indigo dress, she was beautiful.

* * *

After another half an hour, Officer Tsubasa clanked in the room and winked. A fit of flirtatious giggles settled in the room as he did. But then Misaki trotted in right after him— And of course, because of yesterday, the girls somehow thought they were a couple and quieted down. Misaki gave a beam and said, "Okay girls! Serina-sensei's a wee bit late today, but let me speak out her dialogue for now: The prince will be coming in shortly, so I suggest you all each take a seat in one of those chairs in front of the room and ready yourselves. Remember, _first impressions do last!" _She blabbed on a bit more about manners, appearances and other stuff I don't even care about. And finally, she left the room with a wave, Tsubasa on her heels. I'm not sure if they were a couple or not, but each time Misaki is around, he seems to radiate a new aura . And speaking of Misaki, her last words...

_First impressions do last... _Gah, I've ruined my chances.

But it's not like I wanted him anyway. I just want the food.

* * *

And finally, a fit of excited, nervous or scared giggles gave out a signal that he was coming. One of the girls must have a alice or super hearing to hear him coming, but I didn't care the least.

The Prince Natsume Hyuuga entered the room with a scowl, in which he must be famous for (I asked my maids!). He looked tidier than he was last night. His crumpled white shirt was now a neat suit in which you could still make out his muscles, his raven hair still disheveled but shinier. His crimson orbs examined the room, and eventually found me. The poker face disappeared, followed by a smirk.

In which I knew was meant for me. He must have seen the nerves popping out of my skin when we looked at each other. His smirk turned more mischievous.

If only I have a stone. A stone big enough to crack his head.

Oh, dang it. I want to spew my breakfast out on his face and— Oh, wait. I forgot I didn't eat yet.

"Good morning, ladies."

I apparently had to cover my ears from the replies he got. Some screamed, some giggled flirtatiously, a few passed out, and a little not showing emotion. Like me. But the involuntary twitching in my left eye told me I was showing an expression.

"Alright, women. I know you're all excited to see me, but you do not expect me to be able to handle you all at the same time. I shall all talk to you each once at a time— and unfortunately, before breakfast." He walked over to an exotic-faced girl named Cassiopeia Lark, and held out his hand. She took it. Actually, Cassiopeia was one of those who remained sober earlier (I can't say like me! Dang it! My stupid eye twitch!). She was regal and exotic at the same time, too ladylike for a girl born from a family of Fives. I, somehow, found a way to be ashamed.

Well, okay, I'm a little envious too... But look at that golden tan! That short, bobbed dark blue-black hair that curls towards her chin, and that pair of baby-blue almond eyes!

Um, alright, I _am _ashamed. Sheesh. Don't rub on my face, _please._

After a few minutes, Natsume finally kissed Cassiopeia on the cheek and whispered something. She came back to her chair and told the girl next to her to come to Natsume. And so, one by one, _our_ prince "charming" flirted and kissed and dismissed the girls back to their chairs. And yes, someone had passed out already. Jeez. I mean, ew?

I heard someone calling on me. A golden-brown haired girl named Yuko Hitoki was telling me it was my turn. I gulped.

Me, already? Dead.

Somehow, my feet managed to drag me to the prince— and seeing that smirk on his face, I knew I was in for quite a ride.

* * *

_Rest in Peace, Mikan Yukihira. But before that... May the odds be ever in your favor._

* * *

**Hi, I'm back! My mom's telling me to go to bed. I'll edit this and reply to your reviews tomorrow in my free time (when my brothers sleep, lol). So tune in. Okay? I have a lot of ranting to do but...**

**PLEASE REVIEW, MY LOVELY FELLOW READERS! MWAH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Do you love me too? *chuckle...**

**The other OCs not mentioned shall be in the next chapter, okay? Thank you!**

**And again, tune in. Tah-tah~!**

* * *

**5/29/13: Hehehey. I forgot my words. :)**

* * *

**QUESTIONS (from you to me)**

**I thought girls weren't allowed to hurt the prince.. And that she saw him so how come she didn't recognize him? (b****y Primo)**

-Yep. She was just ranting her anger out. :D And Natsume won't mind her weakly hitting his leg. And she didn't recognize him because... she probably loathes him? And doesn't give a crap? ;)

**Is Natsume already interested in Mikan? *smirking* (by HQ-pyon)**

-Well, yes. I mean no. Actually I don't know.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA let's see. ;)

* * *

**COOOOOOOOOKIES FOR ALL! MWAH!**

**EchizenRyoma**- Eh? XD

**Cute Tangerine204**- Hehe! It's another shortie, but I'll might make next chappie longer. :)) Yep, Mikan is a Three now. Thanks for your review, mwah!

**nix, ACuteChibiAngel, Zen Ayuri, natnat14, cherryblossomxcrimsonflames, .311, ciltiam, KpopFor3v3r, nerdyanime123, infinity121212, xLucyChan, michan-natsu, Rhythm**- HEY! XD Thanks for all your support. I love your reviews! They mean a lot, so... I don't think Thank You is enough. COOOOKIESSS FOR ALLLLLLLLL!

**Primo**- Kyah! Really? Thanks for your review! And...HOORAY! I GOT YA! XD

**AnimeMango**- Gee, glad you found it funny! :")) WANT ANOTHER KISS? OMFG! XD Thanks for your review!

**Yuki Tomoyo**- I got your end of the world idea. Hehe. :) And thanks! I'm well now. :) Thanks for your review!

**Mystique0831**- Haha! Oh, I know right. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! XD

**mooshy3712**- Hehe! I'm glad! XD

**jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga**- OHHH. XD

**Eka19**- I want to congratulate you! For being my 100th reviewer! XD THANK YOU!

**funkyhusky**- Lol. Thanks for your OC! And sorry for the mistaken accusation! XD

**fralala-chan**- YOU ARE A GENIUS, MADAM, I TELL YOU. HOW'D YOU KNOW?! XD

**ILikeYourStoryXD**- Sure! :)) THANKS!

* * *

**OC OWNERS**

**ACuteChibiAngel- Yuko Hitoki is hers.**

**cherryblossomxcrimsonflames- Aika Hoshi is hers.**

**AliceOfMusic- Emi Chitose is hers.**

**funkyhusky- Cassiopeia Lark is... uh, belongs to funky. :)**

**Anymore I might have missed?**

**Love, Crimson Flares**


	7. The Talk

**THE SELECTION**

**G.A. Version by Crimson Flares**

* * *

**:Chapter Seven:**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. :)

* * *

**Uh, hi? I'm back!**

**Well, yeah, because I really am supposed to be.**

**And now, I have no idea why this note is up here.**

**Ugh, just read the story.**

* * *

_Somehow, my feet managed to drag me to the prince— and seeing that smirk on his face, I knew I was in for quite a ride._**  
**

I could feel the other girls' eyes burning upon my back. I don't know, but whenever I catch somebody's gaze, I see some emotion into that small moment. I see passion, passion to bring me down.

Why?

I have no idea.

Perhaps after the makeovers I've been through, maybe they had thought I was beautiful and I was gonna pry Natsume from them.

Uh, no way! I mean... ew!

But there was no need to care about that now.

I'm in the brink of dying.

In less than a minute, I found myself sitting beside Natsume in the couch, his arms around me. My head being snuggled in his chest. My cheeks burning with a blush.

"Mikan, is it?"

"Aaahhh, yes... Wait, let me go you perverted prince!"

"Careful there, _honey_, cameras are present."

"Ugh. You have a perfect torture chamber here," I grumbled, he chuckled. Cameras flashed to capture the rare moment, but seconds later, the whole lot was burning. I was alarmed.

"Fire! Fire! Fi-"

"Shut up if you don't want to be the Girl On Fire." He glared heavily at me. Oh, wait! I forgot, he has the Fire Alice...

"Well, I could set fire to the rain." She smiled back slyly.

"Hn. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"Will you act like the friendliest woman on earth for a moment? This whole's thing is already too torturous, those smiles I need to flash, cheeks I had to kiss. Can you be proper for a few minutes?"

"Well, sure. Because you talked a lot." I was still smiling and he groaned. He raked his already messy hair and before he started talking, my mouth went first. "Okay, you told me to be proper, so here. I slept too well last night, my maids had to drag me from the bed. I'm so sorry for being mean to you last night, I get to me cherry-tempered whenever I'm not in the mood. But don't worry, I'm always cheery, my maids told me you can't handle crying girls. I'm sorry for saying things about you and this stupid contest. It's not your fault you have to pick a wife through a selection, right? And yes, it truly is a beautiful cage. I'm comfortable and cozy, thank you very much. I prefer you don't give me disgusting names like _darling, dear_ or _honey_, it sounds like you're calling a monkey instead of a human. Thank you for bearing with me last night, and thank you for not kicking me out because I keep on hitting you due to your perverseness. Thank you for trying to be nice when I was so rash, but your arroga-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" I looked back at him , who was looking at me with a 'lol, wut?' expression. I mean, that shockingly whipped look with wide eyes. And also, he looked like he was suppressing a laugh.

"You told me to behave!" I pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"I told you to be proper, not yodel all the way."

"Okay, fine. You want me to be short? Well, thank you an I'm sorry. Happy now?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." I beamed at him now. And he was back with a poker face, staring right into my hazel eyes. I was expecting a smirk, but he's so serious. I can almost hear the gears spinning on his brain, but look at his eyes. They were so beautiful, very overwhelming. I was hypnotized by its grace, melting into its tenderness. I bet every one of the others he had spoken with already fell into the depths of his crimson pools already.

I wanted to look away, but I just can't.

"Mikan."

"Mmmm?"

"MIKAN." He said it louder this time, enough to snap me back into reality. I pulled myself together, blushing slightly.

"S-sorry. What is it, N-Your Highness?"

"I'd rather you call me Natsume when it's only the two of us, alright? Mikan, you have been very up front with me so far. You make me feel like a normal person, not a prince, which I am grateful for. You say you're here by mistake, so I'm still assuming you don't want to be here. I'm sure, due to the little bickers we've had from last night until today, you must not have any feelings for me. You know what I mean, so don't play cheesy." He said in a serious tone. I fired up in curiosity about what he wanted, so I kept quiet and just nodded and touched his face. Ah, that glorious skin on Adonis's crimson-eyed reincarnation.

NO! I'm not talking about Natsume! I was talking about the, uhhh... THE CEILING! THE POLISHED MARBLE ON THE CEILING YEAH. It has crimson sparkly spots and Adonis's face. Believe me, please.

Okay, never mind that.

"Natsume, from my observations so far, I've noticed that you keep a hard, jerky shell outside. You don't like showing off your emotions, nor do you like a lot of things. You almost practically hate everything. Oh yes, that's right. I don't really like _like _you like probably some of those ladies there but... I can be your friend...?"

It ended as a question hanging in the air. He just stared at me, his eyes debating whether he should send me to the mental hospital or agree.

I'd like it if he'd choose the latter.

Okay, no pun intended with all those like's. Ahem.

OMIGOSH! HE'S OPENING HIS MOUTH!

"What the hell. FRIEND? Friends freaking leave you after they're tired of you. Hn."

Oh, Natsume. Why, oh, why so mean?

I answer back. "Psshhh. No way, Nattie-"

"Disgusting-"

"I am _so _not leaving."

''How are you capable of saying that?"

"Well, duh. I can't leave until you kick me out."

"...Right."

'So, friends?"

"Yeah... Whatever. Tell me what you think your main obligation is and I'll say yes."

"To help you choose your wife and get this crap over with."

"... Deal." I beam at him as he rolls his eyes. I'm rejoicing, can't you see?

I don't think so... but! I'M HIS FREAKINGLY AMAZING FRIEND! Great! Now our talk is over! I let him peck my cheek then I whipped my head to whisper something in his ear.

But... why are my lips on... on his...

_Lips?_

* * *

**And that's how I end dat stupid chapter.**

* * *

**Hi! I know you hate me for a late update and short chapter. But school's in and I've been bombarded with WORK.**

**I'm class secretary and half-muse. Lol.**

**I am so gonna answer your reviews when i have time, I promise. I just sneaked in. My mom is coming. OTL**

**I'm gonna mention your names for now.**

**MyselfxYourself**  
**Guest**  
**PasserBy**  
**Destined Dreams**  
**axlorg89**  
**ACuteChibiAngel**  
**MjaoCait**  
**Primo**  
**CONFUSED**  
**michan-natsu**  
**AliceOfMusic**  
**AnimeMango**  
**mooshy3712**  
**Guest**  
**nerdyanime123**  
**ciltiam**  
**HQ-pyon**  
**Artemis Kuromoru**  
**Guest**  
**Yuki Tomoyo**  
**Kuro Karasu Onna**  
**EchizenRyoma**  
**aurora0914**  
**funkyhusky**  
**Zen Ayuri**  
**DarkArtistic**  
**Vermillion Steps**  
**Guest**  
**jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga**

**Thanks! ****Did I miss anyone? And p**lease, read my previously posted one-shot. It's a humorous crackfic and... please, oh please review! 

**Title: The Inevitable [credits to e_rieh_ for the title :]]**

**Summary: Life has always been so full of surprises. When Natsume Hyuuga says the last thing you expect him to, it's the end of the world... Or maybe not?**


	8. Not Mikan's Day

**THE SELECTION**

**G.A. Version by Crimson Flares**

* * *

**:Chapter Eight:**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. :)

* * *

**Pre-notes:** Not Mikan's point of view anymore. Now 3rd party POV. Enjoy!

* * *

What is a kiss?

A kiss, from the dictionary of Mikan's brain, a kiss is when one's lips touches another.

And that, is what's happening _right __now _in between Natsume Hyuuga, the crown prince of Alicea, and Mikan Yukihira, a Selected girl born in the same country.

The immediate moment she realized what was happening, she quickly parted her face from his and looked around. Seeing that the girls were busy talking to each other and nobody was gonna bite her head off, she sighed in relief.

But one girl saw what happened. Natsumi Hanazono smiled, whether it was an evil smile or not, the way she eyed Mikan was a little different now.

"Anything wrong, Mimi?"

"Nothing, Alex... it's just... Mikan and Natsume look nice together, doncha think?"

"Hmmmmaybe. And what's wrong with the change of mood? You looked like an angel a moment ago, but you suddenly looked like some kinda villain now..."

"It's nothing."

* * *

"Just what- what did _you_ just _do _to _me?"_

"As far as I know, nothing. _You _kissed _me._"

"No, I did NOT!"

"You did."

"NOT!"

"Did.''

"NOT!"

"Did. And shut up, will ya? At this rate, everybody really would bite your mouth off your head."

"You know, I don't care if you're a prince. You're plain irritable."

"Is this what friends are?"

"...No..."

* * *

Finally, the last of the girls were done with Natsume and finally, it was breakfast. Mikan cannot wait any longer. She already was so _so _famished, but a certain memory stuck to her head as she ate the most delicious food she ever did.

Before Natsume declared that they go eat breakfast, he had called out the names of eleven girls- all from different castes. Even the two from a level five caste were called (They were only four Fives here; she, Natsumi and the two). And called out too, were the most beautiful (besides Luna) and snottiest (besides Luna and her new acuquatances, Permy and Wakako). Mikan and the others wondered what Natsume will do with them. Will he hit on them? Will he promise them something? Will he kick out those with Mikan right now and then keep those whom he called out?

Doesn't seem like it. Actually, it seems the other way around. Before dessert was served, Natsume came back, but no girls were with him. Murmurs went around, until the King Ioran asked, "Where are the eleven other girls, Natsume?"

"I have dismissed them, father."

"...Ah."

The murmurs stopped,and in place were happy- yet tiny- squeals of happiness. Eleven down, twenty-four to go... This could be easy.

Mikan rolld her eyes and gave all her focus to her strawberry muffin again. This is delicious! _I wonder how they baked these, _she thought. She imagined Kaori's face of delight and happy squeal when she gets a bite of these, oh, how she wished Kaori was here-

"How are you enjoying the food, Miss Mikan?" Mikan choked on her treat. Natsumi and Alex had to manically pat her back. Because, it was no other than Natsume who had asked her. Every attention around the table was now on... ah, Mikan and Mikan only.

"I-" She gagged. "I love them. Please send my regards to the wonderful chef who made these. I know my sister will love them too. And if she were here, I know she'll burst into tears with one bite. No kidding."

"Is that the case? Then why don't we send some to her and see if she _does _cry?"

Mikan stared at him. Hard. Why is he doing this? Seeing the smirk in his face, she thought she was gonna die. Her eye twitched.

"And what happens of she doesn't, Your Highness?" She asked, obviously not sincere with her politeness. At this, Natsume's smirk grew bigger.

"Then you must come down with me for a walk around the garden tomorrow."

A... date? Everybody was surprised. Especially A lot of the girls threw the poor girl a bad, mean look. She shuddered but said,

"Fine then, _Your Highness._ That's a deal."

"Great." Natsume snaps his fingers, grinning evilly. "Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa, the handsome guard slash the pretty boy with the star tattoo under his eye slash the guy who seems to be Misaki Harada's boyfriend appeared.

"What is it, Sir?"

"Send six boxes of those muffins to the little miss and see if she ever does shed tears of... delight."

"No problemo." Without an honorific or anything, Tsubasa ran off. Since Natsume didn't mind Tsubasa's not-so-respectful retreat, Mikan assumed that they must be close. Not that Natsume shows any warmth to anyone.

"Tee-hee. Nii-chan's gonna have a date soon!" All girls looked at the innocent little Aoi, who winks. "What? It's true."

* * *

Mikan's day didn't get any better at all.

By dinner, Tsubasa was back and was looking at Mikan with an apologetic face. He then declared,

"Tomorrow, the prince has an official date- ahem, _walk_ with Miss Mikan Yukihira tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" Mikan yelled in a not-so-nice way. A few of the girls, most of the guards and the royals (except Natsume) laughed at her reaction, not finding it disgusting but hilarious. Natsume, apparently, has a handsome smirk on his face as Tsubasa continued.

"Sorry. Your little sister didn't cry, but she told me to thank you for sending her some treats. She resembles Tono a lot too anyway, so you're his sister?"

"Eh? You're my brother's friend?"

"Bestfriend." Tsubasa winks.

"Amazing!"

"Oi, baka." Natsume calls out. "A date. Tomorrow after breakfast." Natsume smirked, and dismissed himself from the table.

* * *

"That was so U-N-F-A-I-R!" Mikan humped as her maids stripped her off. Her maids could nothing but sigh.

"You make a nice love team anyway, Miss Mikan." Yuki pointed out.

"Yeah, I agree. Yuki's got a point there!" Nina agreed.

"NO! I HATE HIM!"

"The more you hate, the more you love~" They sang.

"Ugh, please, girls." Mikan sighed. The maids giggled.

"Sorry, Miss Mikan."

"It's fine, it's fine... I'm going to sleep after you're done with me, okay?"

"Yes. You've got a big day tomorrow." Lily winked.

OH NO.

* * *

After setting Mikan to her bed, the girls excused themselves to got to Mikan's walk-in closet, where they were currently sewing a simple dress which Mikan designed- vocally.

_"Make it simple." The girl said. "No complexity or anything, no feathers, no shiny sheenies, no anything. Plain old ugly. Just what exactly resembles me and fits. Okay?" _

That was what she said. _Was. _So, why not pep it up when she's got a much more challenging event tomorrow?

"Girls," Lily proclaimed. "Ready to pep this thing up?"

"No problem."

They sewed all night long, until the dress satisfied them. With excited grins on their faces, the girls dismissed themselves.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

**Hi, I'm back. Another shortie, ne? *smiles sheepishly* Sorry. Well,I just missed you guys and maybe, you guys missed me too. :) Hopefully. Well, I was grounded off from everything two weeks ago since the exams were so close (and I just finished them.). And well, I'm here. I suffered from migraine for four days too. Ugh. Well, good night.**

**P.S. I am holding a poll in my profile about this story. Very important, yup. Kindly see it. Thanks. Mwahhhh.**

**LAST NOTICE:**

**There will be some changes regarding the story, to be noticed from next chapter onwards.**

**-Since everybody's more used to Mikan Sakura than Yukihira, I'll address her as the former.**

**-Aoi and Youichi will now be fourteen**

**-From Natsumi Hanazono, meet her as Natsumi Hanayuki. Hanazono has a ch- oh, secret. ;))**

**Thanks. Lastly, check my profile for the poll. Thanks.**


End file.
